


Of Love and Misadventures

by xspica



Series: Quiet Times [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mollcroft, so fluffy I am going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/pseuds/xspica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>“You have said<br/>All the things<br/>I need to hear<br/>Before I knew<br/>I needed to hear them</p>
  <p>To be unafraid<br/>Of all the things<br/>I used to fear,<br/>Before I knew<br/>I shouldn’t fear them.”</p>
  <p>- Lang Leav, "Love and Misadventures"<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingaofthewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingaofthewoods/gifts).



> No copyright infringement intended. Poems used are by Lang Leav, which are in the book "Love and Misadventures", the title of the poems are "Afraid to Love" and "A Thank You Note" respectively ! The book is really good and I love it ! Go and check it out ! :3 !

The typical night for Molly Holmes [yes, they’re married, much to the dismay of Sherlock who proclaimed that HIS pathologist is too good for his fat brother], begins a little like this.

When the sun sets and the curtains are drawn, they settle under the warm duvets with the room lit only by the warm glow of their bedside lamp. Molly rested her head on his shoulder as she felt his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, her hand resting on his.

She closed her eyes as she immersed herself in his lovely voice as he read out poems after poems from their recent new purchase that Mycroft had something to say about. Then again, he always had something to comment on.

_“I turn away_

_And close my heart –_

_To the promise of love_

_That is luring._

_For the past has taught_

_To not be caught,_

_In what is not worth pursuing –_

_To never do_

_The things I’ve done_

_That once had led_

_To my undoing”_

 

Molly furrowed her brows, “This brings back bad memories,” She joked, jabbing Mycroft lightly in the ribs. Mycroft indulged her in her child-like behavior, smiling down at her, pressing a kiss to her crown.

“I was wrong, as proven by you, this is certainly worth pursuing,” He whispered, tightening the arm around her waist, his head leaning against hers as he sighed. “I was a fool then,” He smiled affectionately as he thought of the wild goose chase he had sent both of them on when he refused to admit his feelings. “But I am not now,” He said softly, as he gazed down at her, his eyes met her warm, brown eyes.  

“Read me another one,” Molly said, yawning a little as she wrapped both arms around his waist, her body nestled against his.

Mycroft flipped through the book, searching page after page before he finally settled on one he deemed appropriate. He planted a tender kiss on Molly’s temple and Molly kissed his cheek before urging him to carry on.

Mycroft shook his head, laughing silently with a soft smile on his face. Molly can be impatient when she is eager to know or hear something. He cleared his throat, reading it slowly and with that hint of affection in his voice.

 

_“You have said_

_All the things_

_I need to hear_

_Before I knew_

_I needed to hear them_

_To be unafraid_

_Of all the things_

_I used to fear,_

_Before I knew_

_I shouldn’t fear them.”_

 

Molly grinned widely as he read on, her heart fluttering with the warmth that settled in when he read those words. “I love you, Mycroft,” She whispered softly, as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

He closed his eyes, the soft smile still lingering on his face, “Me too.”

They sat in the comfortable silence for a few moments, contented to have each other for company. After a while, Molly looked up and stifled a laugh when she saw that in the silence, Mycroft had already dozed off, though his arm was still wrapped possessively around her waist.

She gingerly sat up, reaching across him to turn off the bedside lamp as careful as she can to avoid waking him up. She knew he had a long day and no matter how tired he was, they never missed this quiet time of their night, which meant that sometimes it’s inevitable either of them would fall asleep even before completing the book. She was just glad that after a few _literally_ painful lessons, such as waking up with a sore neck etc, they made sure to be settled into a comfortable and relaxing position before they begin reading.

Molly looked at Mycroft’s sleeping face, a vague outline in the darkness, with the same contented smile he had as her lips pressed lightly against his. “Good night, sweet dreams,” She whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Moe unrepentant fluff ! I am really getting addicted to writing short fluffy stories where Mycroft and Molly sits together reading books together. But of course, my selection of books are probably not Mycroft's cup of tea or scotch. I thank everyone who enjoyed this and left a comment for me.


End file.
